


The Dresden Files Drabbles

by ffoulkes_no



Category: The Dresden Files (TV), The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: DW: 100words, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffoulkes_no/pseuds/ffoulkes_no
Summary: A collection of Dresden drabbles, mostly from the 100words community on DW.





	1. Alone With Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Wait."
> 
> Originally posted to 100words in 2017.

“Get back in your skull.”

Hrothbert sneers at the command, but the curse demands obedience. Slower than necessary, allowing his displeasure to be known, he dissolves into thick black smoke and sinks through the skull's eyes, disappearing completely.

Within, he has only the vaguest sense of what goes on outside – comings and goings, muffled indecipherable voices. His own thoughts are the loudest distraction, and he allows them full rein.

When his master recalls him, he will have no knowledge of the dozens of ways he has died in Hrothbert's mind.

Someday, Hrothbert vows, he will choose the best.


	2. To Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Impending Doom."
> 
> Originally posted to the 100words community in 2017.

This wasn't how he'd expected things to go.

Not that he'd ever have imagined how things had gone: Uncle Justin, the fight, the doll.

Now, hiding like an escaped convict – with Bianca, of all people... She was only helping him to earn a favor. He knew that. But her cool skin and soft words were enough to distract him.

It made him forget the last few days.

It made him forget what he'd done. And what was yet to come.

He'd seen the certainty on Bob's face; Morgan would find him.

But, for now, he just wanted to forget.


End file.
